


Alphas can't go with alphas, but...

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AlphaxAlphaChallenge, Coffee Shop, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Switch Sex, Work collegues, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Alphas can't go with alphas, they're made to be attracted by omegas. Then why is Baekhyun falling for his alpha colleague Chanyeol? Will Chanyeol break rules with him?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	Alphas can't go with alphas, but...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i'm so excited to join this fest! I really hope you'll enjoy this little story and thank you so much for reading it!

“Alphas can’t go with alphas. If alphas don’t mate with omegas our species would end.”

His professor’s words were stuck in his mind. 

It was something against nature, alphas were made to be attracted by omegas. Alphas’ instinct had to be claiming and getting omegas pregnant. 

“Am I broken?” he asked himself, while he was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

If alphas were made to be attracted just by omegas, why did he feel like that for another alpha? 

After college he needed money, he wanted to move from there, so he started to work, a lot. He had always worked with humans, he always tried to stay away from his own species, omegas could cause him certain problems and he didn’t get along with alphas, they were too territorial, but for a reason or another, he always found himself looking for a new job, till he found a place at the coffee shop at the end of the street where he lived. 

It was easy to reach, they paid him well, it was a funny job, he liked it and his boss and colleagues were very kind to him. Everything was perfect till one day one of his colleagues left and his boss found a substitute. He still could remember that morning, when he entered the shop and the scent hit him. The strong scent of an alpha. 

“Baekhyun you’re here, let me introduce you to your new colleague! Chanyeol, this is Baekhyun, he will help you! Now I have to go, so Baekhyun you’re in charge of Chanyeol, teach him everything.” said his boss, leaving them alone. 

“An alpha.” exclaimed Chanyeol surprised 

“It’s my first time working with another wolf, especially with an alpha.” 

“Is it a problem for you? Because I really need this work.” 

“I didn’t mean that, it’s just a new thing, for both of us I guess.” 

Chanyeol was good, he learned quickly and he was also very kind and funny. 

But the scent, that bothered him a lot. 

“Does my scent annoy you?” he suddenly asked while Baekhyun was showing him how the coffee machine worked 

“What?”

“I noticed that you always try to stay away from me and if I get too close I can see your disgusted face.“ 

“I’m not disgusted, it’s just very strong, don’t you feel the same?”

“I’m used to it, I share my house with other two alphas.”

“How is it possible?”

Chanyeol laughed 

“We’re friends. I guess you’re not used to stay with your own species.” 

Baekhyun blushed 

“It’s not a thing to be ashamed of, wolves always bring a lot of problems.”

“Will you?”

“What?”

“Bring me problems?” 

“Only if you want me too.” he said with a smirk 

At that moment Baekhyun understood that Chanyeol would have been a problem to him. He became a problem because day after day he realized that he couldn’t wait to be at work to see him, to hear his sweetly deep voice, to see his smile. 

“Am I really falling for an alpha?” 

He always tried to give a reasonable explanation to himself, Chanyeol was very funny, kind and good looking, what he felt was just admiration and friendship. 

But do people dream of having sex with a friend? 

“Baekhyun, are you dreaming with your eyes open?” asked Chanyeol, laughing. 

That morning the shop was full of clients, but he was so tired, the previous night he didn’t sleep, he couldn’t stop thinking about Chanyeol. 

“N-No” he said blushing 

“Are you sure to be ok? It seems like you haven’t slept.” he said worried

And he was right. 

“At least I hope you didn’t sleep because of a nice omega.” he exclaimed, winking 

“It was because of an alpha.” he said, without even thinking 

“What? Is an alpha bothering you? do you need my help?” 

“W-What? No no, I mean…no, it’s nothing, I’m just too tired, don’t mind what I say.” he said nervously laughing 

Chanyeol looked at him curiously for a few seconds before focusing on the client that was waiting for his cappuccino. 

The last client had just left the shop when his boss said: “Guys since it’s the weekend and today you’ve worked hard, what do you think of a pizza all together?”

“Yes!” everyone shouted 

Baekhyun wasn’t sure about joining or not. He was exhausted and he needed to sleep and then that meant spending other hours with Chanyeol, hours that to him would have been a torture. 

“Do you come too, right Baekhyun?” asked his boss and he couldn’t say no, so he just nodded, smiling 

“Are we too boring for you Baekhyun? You keep yawning” exclaimed his boss, laughing.

“No, no, I’m just…tired.” he said blushing 

“Baekhyun, do you want to go? I can take you home, you’re very tired, you didn’t sleep the other night.” exclaimed Chanyeol 

“How do you know he didn’t sleep the other night? Were you with him?” asked a colleague, winking. 

“You’re very funny, but no, I don’t think I’m Baekhyun’s type.” he said making everyone laugh 

Baekhyun smiled nervously. 

Chanyeol was so wrong, because despite being both alphas, Chanyeol was exactly his ideal type, not only because he was beautiful, but he was kind, a pure-hearted person that always cared about the others. 

He knew that meant being alone with Chanyeol, but he wanted to go home, he wanted to sleep and have a break from Chanyeol’s strong scent. 

“Chanyeol, is your offer still valid?” he shyly asked 

Chanyeol smiled

“Of course, let’s go, I take you home.” 

They left the restaurant followed by their colleagues’ comments that made them both blush. 

“They’re funny.” exclaimed Chanyeol once in the car 

“Yes, very very funny.” 

Baekhyun was happy that his house was not that far away from where they were, because being in the car with Chanyeol was a little bit awkward, especially the silence. A very loud silence. 

He had just parked in front of his house when Baekhyun spoke, he didn’t know why he said that, probably he didn’t think before opening his mouth. 

“You were wrong.” 

Chanyeol looked curiously at him 

“About what?” 

“That you’re not my type.” 

Chanyeol was staring at him 

“The alpha that bothers you, I’m that alpha, am I not?” 

Baekhyun nodded, shyly. 

“I’m an idiot, I should have kept my mouth shut, it’s better if I go, thank you for the ride and goodnight Chanyeol.” 

He was opening the car door when Chanyeol grabbed his arm.

“Wait, Baekhyun. Don’t…go, do not run away from me.”

“I’m so ashamed, Chanyeol, please, it’s better if I go and please forget my words.” 

“No. Baekhyun, can I be sincere? You’re my type.” 

“I’m an alpha, you’re an alpha, I can’t be your type.”

“Alphas can’t go with alphas. If alphas don’t mate with omegas our species would end. I’m sure they told you this too. Well honestly fuck everyone, is it a problem if I find my alpha colleague beautiful? if I’d like to flirt with him and take him out for a date?” 

“Y-You…”

“Yes, Baekhyun I like you, yes I’m alpha and I like an alpha, is it a sin? Is it against nature? I don’t care.”  
Baekhyun’s heart was beating so fast. 

“Baekhyun, do you want to try it? Do you want not to give a fuck about others and take what you want?”

Yes, he wanted it. 

“Because I want it.”

He didn’t know how and when they reached his room, but there they were. Chanyeol touched his naked body as if he was made of glass, he had never been touched like that, every touch made him feel good, made him feel important. 

It was all perfect, he loved Chanyeol’s body, he even loved his scent, he loved how he moaned when he stroke his cock, but at the end, they were both alphas, they fought for dominance, they kept changing their position. First Baekhyun was over him, then Chanyeol and they went on like that, till they realized that the wolves were fighting each other. 

“This is harder than I thought.” said Chanyeol, they both laughed 

“Are you giving up, alpha?” 

Chanyeol smirked

“Of course not.” 

After that night Baekhyun couldn’t say if he loved more feeling Chanyeol inside him, thrusting hard and fast, till he found the right spot that made him cum over and over, or being inside Chanyeol, feeling him around him, feeling his body under him while going deeper and deeper in him. 

“Baekhyun? Let’s be against nature together, what do you think?” asked Chanyeol, kissing his forehead, before falling asleep. 

“With a lot of pleasure, Alpha.”


End file.
